The Undercover Priest
by IkiaSetto
Summary: What if the fight between Anteiku and the CCG had never happened, but the fight between Eyepatch and Arima had still occurred? Kaneki is tricked into going underground where he battles with Arima, but is able to escape by the help of the one who used him as bait. While running away without sight, he finds himself in front of a church. In the brink of death, he meets with a dove.


Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.

 **Author's note: This story will be based on the Tokyo Ghoul manga a bit vaguely. Kaneki and Arima's words are taken from the _actual_ dialogue in the manga. However, Kaneki will manage to escape Arima and eventually find his way to Amon Koutarou whom is currently working as an undercover priest(Ironic!). The fight with Anteiku DIDN'T take place. Instead, he was fooled by one of his trusty companions into thinking he was meeting with them──it will not be mentioned _who_ because this is evolving around Amon and Kaneki's possible friendship. Though take a guess! It may be obvious. Up ahead there are spoilers for the anime! (Even though I think I already _did_ spoil it here.)  
**

Each time a character thinks the words will be _Italic._

Dialogue instructions:

Kaneki: "-speaking-".

 _Kaneki: "-thoughts-"._

 **WARNING: This is more about friendship! If you want smut, please go somewhere else. ^^; Thank You!**

 _"The power of getting to know one another is so immense, eclipsed only by first getting to know ourselves."_

 _─Bryant McGill, Voice of Reason_

As if everything had been a sick twisting nightmare, the scenes unfolded before the half-ghoul's eyes ever so slowly. He hadn't been able to dodge the spiky point of the seemingly looking lance. As soon as it collided with the back of his head, one side of his vision became dark and hollowed. He let out a shrieking cry, sobbing at the pain which circulated from his eye all the way to the back of his brain.

All the while, a man in a white overcoat stood in silence, his snow white hair swaying to the side as he stared at the half-ghoul who was kneeling in the floor. The half-ghoul's centipede-like tentacles struck out from his back, clawing out to the lance which held half his skull captive. He shrieked and mumbled nonsense as he pulled it out from within his flesh.

Without warning, his tentacle's length began to expand, aiming to kill the man who was the strongest dove in the CCG. Arima dodged every tentacle, as though he were dancing with the devil himself. After the rampage, his tentacles slowly retrieved back to their owner's side. The half-ghoul twitched, continuing the mumbling which could not be understood. Arima stared yet again, though was not at all afraid of his opponent.

With a tiny bit of hope, the half-ghoul laid among the Aogiri tree bodies which surrounded him, not knowing how long they had been there. All at the same time, believing they were red spider lily. Blood dripped down from his hollowed eyeball, as he sat as though peacefully waiting for someone. His lips parted as he began to speak, as if a conversation was natural to be spoken between a dove and a ghoul.

Kaneki: "...H, e...is an Ainu. H─his eyebrows shining...white beard falling upon his chest, outside his home the grass tatami, is laid out with a rustle, and in his dignified attus, holding his makiri, sharpening, sitting cross-legged, deep in thought those eyes focus...he is an Ainu..." His lips parted as he spoke with recognizing words, continuing after a second of silence.

Kaneki: "...The God of Ainu Mosir, descendant of Oyna-Kamuy, of is the living corpse. The summer day, the white sunbeams, he stares downward, stunned motionless─"

Arima regarded the other with an odd expression which may of held sympathy and perhaps sadness for the lost cause of a ghoul.

Kaneki: "It's beautiful, isn't it?...It's Haku-Shuu...", The half-ghoul spoke as he stared downwards. Arima was slightly surprised over how the half-ghoul had regarded him with a possible question. He did not answer, but took notice of the sound of rain coming from outside despite them being underground.

Arima: "You are...the rain.", the spoken words after taking notice of the puddles of water would forever change Kaneki's life. He knew he could not escape, yet he had held with the little hope he had put faith into surviving and to see Anteiku and all his friends again. Without warning, Arima took out his quinque which he had inside the suitcase by his side. Fire bolts of electricity struck onward and aimed to the white-haired ghoul.

Kaneki dodged many times over, trying to hit the quinque. Even if it was just one hit, it would be enough. What he didn't expect was that the dove would praise him for when he did manage to get a hit and by calling him by his real name. With no other alternative, Arima turned his quinque into the second offensive mode and struck kaneki from his back, lifting him up as four koukaku stabbed him mercilessly. Blood splattered as the half-ghoul also spat blood from his mouth, falling down with a harsh _thud_ in the ground.

Arima shuffled towards the half-ghoul who laid motionless in the floor, hearing the dove's words though not being able to identify what he was saying. The dove took hold of his quinque and stabbed the spear looking lance into the right eye of Kaneki. Though even after ultimately defeating Kaneki, Arima mumbled how he would need a new quinque.

Never did Kaneki verify who or what had given him the last bit of strength. His memory was a mess, and all he could recall was a laughter from afar. There was something─or rather, _someone imensese_ that had been waiting for Arima to arrive. He had been a bait, but he did not know of who's or for what. He heard a deep voice as the ground rumbled each step it took.

?: " **Kaneki Kun~. You have helped me enough. Carry on now, because you won't want to 'see' this. Even if you actually _can't._ " **The voice laughed hysterically as the ground began to shake. Without further warning, the half-ghoul slowly began to crawl away though had trouble knowing where exactly he was going. He felt Arima's hand reaching for the back of his collar but the dove jumped away, dodging a very heavy weapon from the deep-sounding voice. All Kaneki could do now was flee from the destruction soon to come.

After what seemed like an eternity of running, the half-ghoul slowly began to walk, wheezing as his centipede-like tentacles vanished into dust, leaving behind his rinkaku to support him. His hand reached out to touch the walls that were plastered with mold and grease. He could feel water splashing at each step he took, recognizing this place to be a sewer. Despite the rain being a burden, he could manage to blend into the outdoors easier.

Kaneki's pale fingers brushed against a rusty metallic surface, his hand massaged it slightly. He felt relief that it was a sewer ladder. He slowly eased his way upwards, being careful to not slip. The wounds were horrible enough, he knew if he were to be injured again he wouldn't be able to stand up.

He eased the sewer's grate to the side, breathing in fresh air and being welcomed by the harsh rain. His fingers clutched at the street's ground, slowly pulling himself out as his rinkaku eased the pain by wrapping themselves around his wounded body. His fingers shakily took hold of the grate and slid it back to its place. Now he faced a far bigger challenge; trying to go unnoticed until he could find a place to heal─or at least, miserably try to.

The half-ghoul knew it was impossible for him to be able to crawl his way back to his group's home where Banjou, Hinami, Tsukiyama and countless of 'good-nature' ghouls were residing with him. His mind wandered off for a moment before he stood up. However, his clothes were already quite drenched by the rain. His rinkaku kept a tight grasp around his torso, making it a little easier for him to walk at his own pace.

He kept alert, any signs of footsteps or voices was enough to make him disappear within the shadows. He couldn't tell if it was day or night, but by how easily he could blend with the darkness he decided to take a wild guess that it was indeed night time. The rain also seemed beneficial to him despite how it had been an obstacle a while ago. He could easily hear splashes of water from upcoming individuals or transportation.

Even after the whole ordeal with Anteiku, he was very satisfied that his friends had not been targeted like he just was. The silence of the streets and what could be heard as construction from afar made Kaneki's theory be correct. He felt glad that he had been the only target and everything was peaceful, even though he felt remorse to whoever had abandoned him and thrown him into the pit of wolves.

He stood still for a while longer, trying to keep his breathing as low as possible. He felt his lungs wanting to intake more oxygen than he was capable of at the moment. He sighed softly, aiming to stay calm. His hands slowly raised upwards, touching the two hollow sockets that were once his eyes. He flinched at the horrible pain, feeling the blood loss already taking effect on his shivering body.

He began to move yet again, sticking to the shadows all the while. After a long suffocating journey, his feet began to crunch on soft ground. He reached his hand out to touch whatever may be near him...a wooden structure─he was entering a forest. He felt the leaves were giving him shade, though he felt far weaker than he had thought. Slowly, he began to shuffle onward, not daring to give up despite how far he had managed to go unnoticed.

His feet halted as he felt some kind of heat close by. He reached his hand out and touched a brick structure, his fingers tracing around it to figure out what it was. He jumped slightly at the sound of a bell. He looked up, or, so he thought he was. He listened to the echoing of the bell as it rang once more.

 _Kaneki: "I have been lead to...a church?"_ The half-ghoul thought in slight disappointment.

He would never forgive himself if he were to stain such a place with all that he had done, he had absolutely no right to meddle with clean men and women. He felt his rinkaku beginning to slowly diminish from around his torso. He let out a quiet soft, seeing that he didn't have enough strength to keep them out any longer.

 _Kaneki: "So much for support. I'll have to keep looking for a place where I can consume gh─"_ The sound of a door creaking behind him made him tense, knowing that he didn't have the energy to hide away from view.

Amon: "Who's there!?"

Kaneki felt shock upon hearing the yell. He felt immobile, knowing how familiar that voice wa _s._ He didn't want to turn around, knowing quite well who it might be. Of all places, he had never expected to bump into the dove who had tried to _at least_ hear him out. Even more, had _tried_ to comprehend him. He kept his back to the other, slowly raising his head to stare forward.

Kaneki: "...I didn't think we would meet again." The half-ghoul spoke, his voice sounding raspy and exhausted.

The dove stood there, bewildered as to who the short male was. He could not tell due to the darkness around the male's upper body, as well as the rain's interference. He could not catch his words, for the sound of pouring rain filled his ears. The rhythmic pattering of drops that collided with the roof was enough for his ears to strain to listen far more than he could manage.

Amon: "I couldn't catch that. However, you are trespassing property. I would suggest you head─b...back..." Slowly, the dove's words died out. His eyes widened, staring directly at the white hair that stood out the most. He could not truthfully say, if this was the person who he thought it was. He tried to speak, but his lips would not let him.

Kaneki stayed still, seeing that his appearance had finally dawned upon Amon. Silence stretched longer than usual, though Kaneki merely stood there, not daring to turn around and let him see his face which was out of a horror story. He could not hear any weapons on Amon's hand or near him, only a soft tiny clink of a chain. After surveying with his hearing a little longer, Kaneki slowly took a few steps, though not taking big strides as he would of if he weren't this damaged.

Amon: "W─wait! You─Eyepatch!"

Kaneki's feet halted, waiting for the other to continue what he wanted to say. To Amon, this was mere clarification that indeed it _was_ the ghoul he had met countless of times. He recalled the small fight they had in the Ghoul Detention Center, how long ago it had been? He could not recall, but felt as though it had barely been a few days ago.

Amon: "You really are him, aren't you?"

The half-ghoul kept his back to the other, though felt quite nervous. The rain was surely not making his situation any better. He slowly raised his hands and brought it up to the wide wounds he had on his abdomen, softly pressing on it as he felt blood ooze down at a quicker rate. His breathing was starting to become more hacked, merely sucking in air was bringing him far more pain.

Kaneki: "...Yes." He whispered quietly.

Amon strained his hearing and managed to catch the whisper. However, he could tell that the other was not feeling well. He did not wish to be concern over monsters such as ghouls, but someone such as Eyepatch always managed to bring these odd feelings─as if _he_ had wished such people had been there for him a long time ago. The dove was surprised when the half-ghoul leaned on the brick wall, as if for support.

Kaneki's shoulders shook slightly, his breathing was already starting to fail him. He tensed and took a small step when he heard the dove step cautiously towards him, though he kept his distance at a fair length.

Amon: "Why exactly are you here, Eyepatch?" He asked with venom in his tone, though who could he fool? He had more curiosity than anger towards Eyepatch and he was sure that even the ghoul knew this all too well. Nevertheless, he was very skeptical as to why the white-haired ghoul had not fled from his eyesight. He had no weapons, and the ghoul could easily kill him at this moment. But somehow, he felt that he would _not_ harm him. There was just this feeling in his gut that he _knew_ he was right. What was more nerve-wrecking was the fact that the other was obviously hiding his features from him.

At that moment, it soon also hit Amon as to why the Ghoul wasn't looking at him. There was no sign of a mask, the side of his cheek was visible but for some odd reason there was some kind of black goo streaming down, even if the rain was washing away whatever it may be. Kaneki turned his head even more, leaning his forehead onto the brick wall as he wheezed.

Kaneki: "...I beg you..." He whispered softly, clutching his abdomen tightly. "...do not come near me at this moment─", without warning, he began to cough harshly, one of his hands instantly covering his mouth. He could feel the warmth on his hand, indicating that he had just spat blood. It truthfully was a day where he wished he didn't have to meet with anyone, specially a dove.

Amon was startled and taken back by the pleading. What was even more shocking was the fact that the ghoul was coughing. He did not think that ghouls could even get sick, though he supposed it had been raining all night.

Amon: "What are you─", his eyes widened as the white-hair ghoul slowly slid down the brick wall, a very rare and odd sight. He was alarmed at this point, not knowing if he should get close to the other or not. "Hey! This isn't a place to─", the ghoul, for the first time, looked towards him. To say that Amon had been terrified was an understatement. Where the ghoul's eyes should have been, there were only black sockets.

Kaneki: "...do not come any closer." he spoke with a more stern tone, though his expression was well pained. He covered his mouth once more as blood splutter out, his body trembling very slightly. "I─met with a rather unfortunate man who could have easily killed me by now." His lips twisted to a very tiny smile, though his expression grimaced as he clutched his abdomen yet again.

Upon seeing the puddle of water around Kaneki, Amon took notice of the river of blood that was flowing from one side of the ghoul's body. He felt fear, mixed feelings of between a desire to help and a desire to leave him all by himself. But─he couldn't bring himself to leave the ghoul like this, not **_this_** ghoul anyway. His feet shakily stepped towards the ghoul that sat on the ground, surrounded by blood and hollowed eyes.

Amon took notice of the flinch that the ghoul made, his face kept its direction intently towards him despite not being sure what he was bound to do. Slowly, Amon's hand reached out and grasp Kaneki's arm. The ghoul did not attack, though kept wary of his actions. Amon slowly took hold of his arm and wrapped it around the back of his neck, holding it firmly. He pulled him up carefully, Kaneki grimacing as chocking sounds came from his lips. A clear sign of pain as well. Amon wrapped his other arm behind the ghoul, holding his hip in order for him to walk in a balanced way.

The ghoul slowly kept pace besides the other, though felt very confused and worried if this was the right decision to do. After a while, they finally entered the opened door and felt the warmth of the building. Kaneki relaxed a slight bit, welcoming the warmth of the church. Amon closed the door behind him and locked it. He made his way with the half-ghoul, though Amon kept his eyes on the battered figure. He took notice of the damaged clothes of the ghoul's, as well as the gashing wound that was on the ghoul's abdomen.

Amon slowly made his way back to the infirmary room, helping the half-ghoul lay on the operating bed by taking hold of his legs to lay him down. Kaneki felt this was all very bizarre, but could not help to be very thankful to have bumped into the dove which would most likely not kill him in the spot. Amon took hold of the keys outside of the infirmary room, locking the door as he made his way back to the half-ghoul.

Kaneki: "...why?..." he asked with a much more raspy voice, almost shakily as he continued to hold onto his abdomen tightly. Amon opened the cabinets, taking out bandages, warm water, and disinfectant. He knew he could not sew the half-ghoul's wounds, but he could stop the bleeding with handy work. After finally gathering all the supplies, he took hold of a chair and set it in front of the bed in which the ghoul laid. He took a table and placed the supplies on it, taking in his hold small scissors to cut the shirt open of the ghoul.

When his hand was reaching out to cut the ghoul's well armored suit, he was slightly startled by a pale hand grasping his wrist. Though he was far more surprised by the gentleness it held. He looked up and saw the ghoul staring towards where he thought he may be, his expression showed confusion and possible grief as well.

Kaneki: "...I asked..." He twitched, biting his lip to hold in any unwanted pained sounds. "...why?..." He asked as he wheezed quietly. Amon stared at the other, his expression filled with sympathy and the want to help the other. He tightened his lips, knowing what he would say next may either be filled with regret or possible exultation.

Amon: "Because I want to hear your story." He answered as most honestly as he could, his hand grasping the others hand as he tightened it with a bit of his own strength. "I believe in you. I believe you aren't like _them._ So please── _don't disappoint me._ "

─To be Continued─

Thank you for reading!

This was more like an idea as in 'what if'. I am not completely sure if I should continue it, but for now this may be on hold.

Also, my apologies if it's confusing to some. I tried to make it a bit understandable by how it doesn't follow the Tokyo Ghoul timeline.

Please review!


End file.
